EL CLUB DE LES CORBATES
by Livia57adC
Summary: En el tercer pis de Hogwarts hi ha una classe abandonada, les parets de la qual són folrades de penjadors per a corbates. Una nova forma de lligar a Hogwarts. Continuació de Qué Més Voldries, Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:** els personatges són de la Rowling.

**Nota:** Esta historia la podréis encontrar en castellano en mi página, La Domus de Livia.

* * *

**EL CLUB DE LES CORBATES**

Ha passat gairebé un mes des del didàctic oferiment de Draco a Potter per ensenyar-lo a volar. Ara estan pràcticament a finals de maig i ningú porta túnica durant les hores en què el sol escalfa més i la calor es deixa sentir amb força. Draco pensa que els pantalons de l'uniforme de l'escola haurien d'estar prohibits per a Potter. Haurien d'obligar-lo a portar sempre aquests texans que sembla que estiguin a punt de caure-li en qualsevol moment, amb una de les enormes samarretes que li arriben gairebé a mitja cuixa, que llueix els caps de setmana. Potser així Draco no es veuria en la necessitat de seguir el moviment del seu cul cada vegada que el Gryffindor li dóna l'esquena. No li sobrevindrien pensaments immorals, acompanyats de molta calor, i seguits d'un incòmode encongiment de la seva roba interior. Però, malgrat tot, creu que seria bastant interessant que a Potter li caiguessin els pantalons. Segurament un encanteri per convocar una mica de vent solucionaria la part de la samarreta massa llarga...

Draco es remou incòmodament en el banc. Són les vuit del matí. Massa d'hora per començar a sufocar-se amb pensaments inoportuns. Beu una mica més de suc de carabassa abans de seguir menjant el seu plat d'ous regirats. A més, pensa, Potter ni tan sols ha baixat a esmorzar. La majoria dels alumnes no ho han fet encara. Fins i tot la taula d'Slytherin és gairebé buida.

Quinze minuts després tot canvia. Draco observa fastiguejat les onades d'estudiants que travessen les portes del Gran Menjador. Acabada la tranquil·litat, només roman assegut amb els seus per assabentar-se de les xafarderies que habitualment es comenten durant l'esmorzar. I bé, per Potter. Que com sempre arribarà tard, corrent, despentinat i amb la corbata torta. Escorcollant discretament el seu voltant, Draco veu el maldestre de Longbottom fer la seva entrada al menjador. El molt estúpid aquest matí deu haver fet algun encanteri que li ha fet llufa. Com intentar planxar-se la corbata i acabar canviant-li el color. Blau i bronze, com si fos un Ravenclaw. Draco no li concedeix més atenció.

Per descomptat no s'equivoca en la seva predicció sobre Potter: arriba tard i amb l'uniforme desarreglat.

Avui Slytherin no ha tingut cap classe que hagi coincidit amb Gryffindor, així que Draco pràcticament no ha vist el deliciós darrere de Potter en tot el dia. I l'enyora. En Potter i els seus amics tampoc han dinat en el Gran Menjador al migdia. No és fins a l'hora del sopar que entren en tropell a la gran sala. Longbotton va amb ells. El molt idiota encara porta la corbata amb els colors de Ravenclaw.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

L'endemà, després del ritual de l'esmorzar, Draco repassa el seu horari escolar. A primera hora Slytherin té classe d'Història de la Màgia, conjuntament amb Hufflepuff. S'asseu en el seu lloc de sempre, al costat d'en Zabini, i es prepara mentalment per no caure adormit sota l'influx de la veu avorrida i monòtona d'en Binns. Una rialleta estrident i estúpida li distreu uns segons l'atenció. És la Susan Bones, que sembla haver sentit alguna cosa molt graciosa de part de l'Hannah Abbot, la seva companya de pupitre. Draco es pregunta si hi haurà una plaga d'estupidesa contagiosa, en adonar-se que la corbata de l'Abbot és vermella i daurada com la de Gryffindor. I la de la Bones, blava i bronze com la de Ravenclaw. És a punt de comentar-li-ho a Zabini, però comença la classe i Draco no vol distreure's. Aquest trimestre no porta massa bé l'assignatura. Massa migdiades a deshora.

Durant el matí, en un dels canvis de classe, es creuen amb els Gryffindor de tercer i Draco, distret, és a punt d'emportar-se per davant la petita mostela. A part de deixar anar els insults de rigor, Draco s'adona que alguna cosa no encaixa en l'uniforme de la pèl-roja. La seva corbata és groga i negra, com la de Hufflepuff. Però la petita dels Weasley és una Gryffindor, oi? O ha estat tres anys confós? Draco comença a preguntar-se seriosament si s'haurà declarat una epidèmia de corbates, encara que mai abans ha sentit res semblant en el món màgic.

En els dies següents Draco intenta no fer cas de la descoordinació d'alumnes entre la Casa a la qual pertanyen i aquesta petita peça que complementa els seus uniformes. No vol preguntar. Perquè se suposa que ell està a l'aguait de tot el que es cou a Hogwarts. I fer-ho significaria que alguna cosa se li ha escapat. No, no pot deixar que es conegui la seva badada. No obstant això, està molt atent a qualsevol comentari o fet que pugui donar-li una pista. Comprovar que Potter segueix portant els colors de Gryffindor, en certa manera, el tranquil·litza.

Malgrat tot, amb prou feines un parell de dies després, Draco pateix un fort revés en la seva intenció. Veure arribar Pansy Parkinson amb una corbata de Gryffindor a l'hora del sopar és més del que la seva estoica resolució de guardar silenci pot suportar. Una corbata de Gryffindor! Draco mira fixament la noia mentre ella seu davant d'ell. És la mirada de gel Malfoy; la que promet venjança i molt de dolor, que fa que qui la rep es pixi en els pantalons. O en les calces. Pansy li somriu maliciosament, sense deixar-se impressionar. I la mandíbula de Draco és a punt de quedar soldada per sempre a causa de la força amb la qual la pressiona. Finalment decideix que si Pansy s'ha tornat boja, no és el seu problema. Amb el bon gust s'hi neix. Draco torna tota la seva atenció al pastís de carn del seu plat. La taula d'Slytherin recupera l'alè contingut durant aquests breus moments i, seguint l'exemple del seu Príncep, tots continuen sopant. Pansy no el traurà de polleguera, pensa Draco, no senyor. Encara que es passi el sopar xiuxiuejant amb la Daphne Greengrass i ambdues es posin a riure com a ximpletes cada dos minuts.

A l'endemà, Draco es pregunta si no hauria d'haver agafat la Pansy per la corbata i escanyar-la amb ella. La taula d'Slytherin s'ha llevat multicolor. El que més abunda és el vermell i daurat, seguit del blau i coure. Gràcies a Marlí, no hi ha gens de groc i negre. Draco mira en Blaise amb ulls acusadors, però aquest es limita a arreglar-se el nus de la corbata de Ravenclaw que porta posada. El Príncep de Slytherin vol matar algú; però encara no sap qui. El fet de comprovar que Potter, com ell, segueix fidel als seus colors, el porta a pensar que la terra encara deu seguir girant sobre el seu eix.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

En Malcom Baddock és un alumne de primer que, com tots els de la seva Casa, li té un sa respecte a Draco Malfoy. I també el bon judici de mantenir-se lluny del seu camí. Avui els seus companys d'habitació no han aconseguit treure'l del llit. Encara està traumatitzat pel fet d'haver estat arrossegat per la corbata, de Gryffindor, des del dia d'abans quatre passadissos sencers, llarguíssims, fins a una de les masmorres més fosques pel Príncep en persona.

Ara Draco ja coneix l'existència del Club de les Corbates.

Aprofitant l'hora de dinar l'Slytherin llisca com una silenciosa serp fins a una de les classes abandonades del tercer pis. Pronuncia la contrasenya que li va sostreure al petit Baddock la tarda anterior i la porta s'obre, franquejant-li el pas. Tal com li va descriure el petitó de primer, les quatre parets de pedra estan plenes de penjadors, cadascun amb una plaqueta daurada en la qual hi ha gravat el nom d'un alumne. Cada paret pertany a una Casa, convenientment identificada pel seu escut corresponent. En alguns dels penjadors hi ha corbates; però molts d'altres estan buits. Per curiositat busca el seu. No pot evitar somriure amb suficiència en comprovar que és ple a vessar. El seu ego fa un bona estirada. N'hi ha de les tres Cases restants. Darrere de cada corbata, com en totes les peces de l'uniforme escolar, hi ha marcat el nom de l'alumne al qual pertany. I Draco no pot per menys que ofendre's en comprovar les vanes pretensions d'alguns. Justin Finch-Fletchley? Ni en els seus somnis més absurds! Quan revisa els noms de les corbates de Gryffindor, Draco es nega a si mateix que estigui ansiós. Només es tracta d'esbrinar qui són els il·lusos lleons que el pretenen. Res més.

El petit Baddock no va saber dir-li de qui havia sortit la idea; però el funcionament del Club és molt senzill. Si algú t'interessa, però no t'atreveixes a parlar amb ell o ella perquè sou de diferents Cases i no coincidiu gairebé mai, ets massa tímid com per iniciar un acostament o per una dotzena d'adolescents i hormonals raons més, deixes la teva corbata en el seu penjador. Si aquesta persona se la posa, significa que també li interesses i, de la mateixa manera, deixa la seva en el teu penjador. Si la cosa no funciona, cadascun li retorna la seva corbata a l'altre i aquí pau i després glòria. És qüestió de tornar a provar sort.

En Draco acaba de revisar totes les corbates i, ja posats a negar-se coses, està disposat a jurar per la màgia més sagrada que no se sent ni el més mínimament frustrat perquè cap sigui d'en Potter. Però sí que té ganes de tafanejar. Draco s'apropa a la paret que té l'escut de Gryffindor i seguint un rigorós ordre alfabètic arriba al penjador d'en Potter. Encara que tanta meticulositat no hagués estat necessària atès que aquest té una bona quantitat de corbates, sinó més que el seu, i és molt fàcil de distingir d'un sol cop d'ull. Segurament es tracta d'un sobtat encegament o d'una sobtada pujada de rivalitat (ningú pot tenir més corbates o el que sigui, que ell) o d'un delirant atac de possessió (l'únic que té drets sobre Potter, també és ell). Res que Draco no pugui negar-se amb el mateix èmfasi que la seva anterior ansietat. Dos segons després, amb la vareta a la mà i un somriure tan maliciós com satisfet, l'Slytherin contempla el pilonet de cendres fumejants que ha quedat a terra. El Club de les Corbates, quina ximpleria!

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco ja no sap si hauria estat millor seguir en la ignorància que arribar a esbrinar l'existència del maleït Club. Per més que cremi cada dia les corbates que troba en el penjador d'en Potter, l'endemà apareix ple una altra vegada. I no viu fins a veure'l entrar en el Gran Menjador cada matí, i comprovar que la corbata de Potter segueix sent la que ha de ser. Draco està estressat. Perquè ara, en comptes de mirar-li relaxadament el cul, es dedica a observar amb neguit el seu coll. I això no pot ser bo. Ni per a la seva salut mental ni per a la física.

Corren certs rumors que diuen que els Caps de cada Casa han intentat acabar amb el Club de les Corbates. Especialment l'Snape, que sembla que esmorzi, dini i sopi mala llet, assaonada amb punts de totes les Cases des que ha vist els colors de Gryffindor a la seva. També diuen les males llengües que li ha sortit una úlcera d'estómac i d'aquí la seva permanent expressió de pomes agres. La Casa de Slytherin ha resultat ser molt propensa al _corbateix_. Si Draco no recorda malament, Pansy ha lluït ja cinc corbates de Gryffindor, tres de Ravenclaw i, durant dues hores, cosa que, segurament, és un error imperdonable. Amb en Zabini sí que ha perdut el compte.

El cas d'en Crabbe i d'en Goyle és tan patètic, que no vol ni recordar-lo. Draco ho va descobrir durant una de les seves cremes de corbates matineres. Sembla ser que, cansats que els seus penjadors estiguessin sempre buits, es dedicaven a intercanviar-se les corbates entre ells. A Draco fins i tot li fan pena.

Per a la tranquil·litat de l'alumnat, els mateixos rumors anteriors asseguren que al Director de Hogwarts li ha semblat una excel·lent idea la creació del Club de les Corbates. I que fins i tot estaria disposat a felicitar públicament el promotor o promotora de tan brillant idea. També es murmura que, no volent ser menys, Dumbledore ha creat el seu propi club: un Club d'Apostes per als Professors, en el qual es pot apostar, per exemple, sobre quin intercanvi de corbates té menys futur o quin alumne acabarà portant la corbata d'un altre alumne. De totes maneres, el rumor no s'ha pogut confirmar.

Draco sap que Potter ja té coneixement que algú està cremant les corbates del seu penjador. I que ha dit als seus amics que, encara que de moment no tingui intenció de posar-se'n cap, el fastigueja molt que ho facin. Des de fa un parell de dies mira de forma sospitosa cap a la taula d'Slytherin. I Draco es pregunta, innocentment, si és que no hi deu haver més taules en el Gran Menjador perquè Potter hagi de desconfiar precisament de la seva. També es pregunta si deu tenir a veure amb el candorós somriure que ell li dirigeix cada vegada que Potter el mira, Marlí deu saber per què també precisament a ell, amb tanta suspicàcia.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Des de fa dos dies, Potter no porta corbata. Ni la seva, ni la de ningú. Fins i tot s'ha guanyat un càstig de l'Snape per no vestir l'uniforme complet. Però, com sempre, Potter s'ha passat l'opinió del Professor de Pocions pel folre i l'endemà tampoc no la porta.

La rumorologia de Hogwarts s'engega un altre cop. Uns opinen que és perquè a principis de juny fa ja molta calor i la corbata ofega una mica. Hi ha alumnes que tampoc la porten. Es clar que ells, a l'Snape, l'importen un pebrot. Uns altres diuen que és perquè Potter no acaba de decidir-se per quina corbata posar-se de totes les que té al seu abast. Les que aconsegueix trobar senceres, és clar. Fins i tot hi ha els que asseguren que no és més que una altra forma de demostrar que el Nen que Va Viure està per sobre de totes les coses, i que no hi ha corbata suficient per a ell. Opinió generalitzada a Slytherin, per descomptat.

No obstant això, aquest matí a classe de Pocions, Draco juraria que ha vist alguna cosa de color blau i bronze en la butxaca dels pantalons d'en Potter, que li quedava una mica oberta mentre estava assegut. I també l'ha vist parlar molta estona amb un Ravenclaw del seu curs després de dinar. Potter s'ha assegut a la seva taula un moment i després se n'han anat tots dos junts. En Draco està emprenyat.

o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco ha estat vigilant Potter de molt a prop. Tant, que han acabat barallant-se més d'un cop pels passadissos. Sembla ser que el Gryffindor no acaba de decidir-se perquè la corbata segueix en la seva butxaca. Draco ho sap. I el Ravenclaw també ho sap perquè no desaprofita oportunitat per somriure-li, parlar amb ell o ajudar-lo amb la tasca de Pocions. De Pocions! Qui pot saber més de Pocions que Draco Malfoy, deixant a part l'Snape? I, a més, on és la sang de fang quan se la necessita?

El Príncep de les serps pren la determinació de fer alguna cosa, però encara no sap exactament quina. No caurà tan baix com per deixar la seva corbata en el penjador de Potter. Perquè si hi ha algú que estigui per sobre de totes les coses és precisament ell. Però tampoc pot permetre que, si aquest coll deixa els vermell i daurat, porti altres colors que no siguin els verd i plata.

—Sembla ser que en el Club d'Apostes dels Professors, l'opinió generalitzada és que Potter es posarà avui la corbata —murmura Blaise en veu baixa a Nott, el seu company de pupitre.

Però no tant com perquè Draco, assegut darrere d'ells, no el senti.

—L'aposta rau en si ho farà a l'hora de menjar o esperarà al sopar —continua dient Blaise.

—Llavors, ja sento els teus galions en la meva butxaca —diu en Theo, fregant-se les mans—. I també els de la Pansy.

—Encara no s'ha acabat el dia —li recorda Blaise—. Pot ser que siguin els teus els que acabin a les nostres.

Nott riu i nega amb el cap, com si ho considerés un fet impossible. Draco té la impressió que s'ha perdut la fundació d'un altre Club. Encara que de moment això no li preocupa gaire. El que veritablement l'intranquil·litza és el que pugui fer Potter entre l'hora de dinar i la de sopar.

Draco s'ha passat les classes del matí als llimbs. Fent, mentalment, meravellosos nusos de corbata. Quan entra en el Gran Menjador no té cap idea preconcebuda. Cap pla. Cerca Potter amb la mirada, costum adquirit ja no recorda quan, i el localitza a la taula de Gryffindor, xerrant amb els seus amics. Encara no han començat a dinar. El cor li fa una bolcada quan s'adona que Potter avui SI que porta corbata. La seva. Perquè segurament pensa deixar-la en el penjador del maleït Ravenclaw havent dinat. I a l'hora del sopar ja les hauran intercanviat.

Mentre els seus passos es desvien cap a la taula rival, Draco només pensa que Nott mai no li ha caigut especialment bé. Que en Blaise és el més semblant que té a un amic i que per molt boja que sigui la Pansy, també gaudeix de la seva estima. Després de tot, les seves fortunes no són tan immenses com la seva i, com a bon amic, no pot permetre que vagin perdent galions en estúpides apostes.

—Potter… —no pot evitar que el cognom li surti tan escopit com sempre— …un parell de cosetes...

El Gryffindor s'aixeca de taula i s'hi encara.

—Quina mosca t'ha picat, Malfoy?

Qui necessita un punyeter Club de les Corbates?, pensa en Draco mentre afluixa el nus de la seva fins a fer el llaç prou ample com perquè passi pel seu cap i poder treure-se-la. Si ell vol que en Potter porti la seva corbata, la hi posa i punt. A veure qui és el maco que li discuteix! El Gryffindor se'l mira fer sense dir res. Com la resta del menjador. Però no retrocedeix ni fa intenció de treure la vareta quan Draco fa dues passes i repeteix l'operació amb la corbata vermella i daurada. Fins i tot a la taula dels Professors han deixat de menjar. Un d'ells és a punt de l'infart. Draco li col·loca la seva corbata a Potter, li arregla el coll de la camisa i estreny el llaç amb cura, procurant que el nus quedi perfecte. Després, ell mateix es posa la del Gryffindor amb la mateixa meticulositat.

—La meva corbata no es porta torta, ni tacada, ni arrugada —adverteix seriosament—. Però et permeto portar-la elegantment fluixa, si fa molta calor.

Potter parpelleja darrere de les seves ulleres mentre els seus llavis semblen tractar de reprimir un somriure.

—Jo també et diré quatre coses sobre la meva.

Potter allarga la mà i agafa la seva corbata, ara en coll aliè, i estira fins que Draco queda a dos centímetres del seu rostre. Tan a prop que els seus llavis gairebé es toquen i l'Slytherin pot assaborir l'aroma de xocolata en l'alè de Potter.

—Torre d'Astronomia. A les onze —murmura en un to tan sensual que Draco no sap si serà capaç de menjar, perquè de sobte té l'estómac ple de papallones—. Vés escalfant motors, Malfoy, perquè pot ser que em vingui de gust volar aquesta nit —afegeix.

Draco no té ni idea del que són motors. El que sí que sap, és que la quantitat de sang que s'està concentrant en aquest moment en les seves parts baixes, li crearà serioses dificultats per arribar a la seva taula sense cridar l'atenció.

—A les onze —confirma—. I Potter —cella alçada a manera d'avís (per molt nerviós que un estigui, les formes són les formes)—, fes-me el maleït favor de ser puntual.

Potter es limita a somriure, deixa que la corbata llisqui suaument de la seva mà i torna a asseure's amb els seus per començar a dinar. Draco gira cua i es dirigeix amb el cap ben alt cap a la seva taula, amb aquest gràcia que només un Malfoy pot conferir-li a una cosa tan simple com caminar, passi el que passi per les seves parts baixes. Només quan s'asseu i també comença a dinar, sembla que el Gran Menjador torna a la vida i el soroll de coberts i veus ressonen contra les parets de pedra. Hi ha tema de conversa per a estona. Per a dies. Segurament fins a final de curs.

A poc a poc, un nou rumor s'estén per la gran sala, com una ona que oscil·la de taula en taula. L'Snape és a l'infermeria i ningú sap si el pobre home podrà assumir les classes de la tarda.

**FI**


End file.
